Un viaje a tu lado
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Esa chica llegó a mi vida por accidente. Juré protegerla y llevarla de vuelta a la Tierra. ¿Qué pasará durante nuestro viaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Un viaje a tu lado.**

**Capítulo O1: Un encuentro que nos cambiará la vida**

Decidí pasear un rato antes de ir a mi escuela. La verdad es que yo todavía conservo mis poderes mágicos que tienen todos los bebes del Planeta Otto, aun puedo volar y mover cosas. Pasé 2 años en La Tierra, por un agujero negro, casi sin usarlos. Pero casi no varió nada el tiempo, el tiempo es diferente en ambos planetas y en el espacio.

Siempre llevo conmigo a Mini-nya, uno de los 8 hijos de Wanya, la mascota-niñera que siempre ha estado cuidando de mí. Pero Mini-nya se ha perdido, debo encontrarle. Sólo tengo 1 hora antes de ir a la escuela.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Oí la voz de una chica. Una preciosa voz. Fui volando hacia donde venía esa voz. La chica estaba siendo atacada por dos extraños, creo que salieron en el periodico. Capturan a seres de otros planetas y los vendes a precios desorbitados. No permitiré que hagan lo mismo con esa chica.

Me lancé hacia uno de ellos y le dí un rodillazo en toda la cara, no se lo esperaba. La chica estaba llorando, parpadeó varias veces, mirandome a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté. Era una chica más o menos pequeñita, de unos 12 años. Pelo rosa y corto, recogido en 2 pequeñas coletas, una a cada lado, con unos broches de estrellas amarillos. Unos ojos color violeta preciosos. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, con un cuello con unas ondas, la camiseta de estellas fugaces, estampado a cuadros. Unos pantalones cortitos, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. ¿De dónde vendrá?

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, mocoso!-Me dijo el extraño al que le había dado el rodillazo.

Me acerqué a la chica y me puse delante de ella, con los brazos estirados, protegiendola.

-…¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendole a esta chica…?

El mismo extraño de antes sacó una pistola.

-¿Por qué no te apartas, mocoso?

Agarré a la chica del hombro, acercandola a mí y levantandola.

-Agarraté, voy a volar-. La susurré.-¡No necesito hacer eso!-le dije al extraño mientras salía volando.-¡Adiós!

Los hombres chillaban diciendo que volvieramos, pero cualquiera vuelve con esos dos. Divisé un arbol y decidí que ahí sería el mejor lugar para aterrizar.

-¡Todo…bien!-pisé la rama del árbol, pero se rompió. Ambos caimos al suelo, dandonos con toda la cara en el suelo.

-Auuu…-dijo aquella hermosa chica-¡Ahh!

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, se separó de mí hacia un lado, con la cara completamente roja.

Noté que un pequeño cuerpo se acercaba a mi.

-¡Meew…!

-¡Ah, Mini-nya!-le cogí y le abracé. Al parecer Mini-nya estaba con esta chica, menos mal.

-¿Mini-nya?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, el es mi mascota. Se había escapado, asi que estaba preocupado. Te estoy muy agradecido… ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?

Agarré a la chica de la mano, quien solo asintió y bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar un leve sonrojo.

Llegamos a mi casa.

-¡Ya llegué, Wanya!

-¡Mi-mini-nya! ¿¡Dónde has estado! ¡No viniste anoche aquí! ¡Pero no importa, estoy feliz de que estés a salvo!

La chica estaba sorprendida, creo que si estubiese en su lugar tambien lo estaría. Un robot medio-perro, medio-gato hablando, con otro muy parecido, pero en miniatura, en sus brazos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ruu-chama!

-No fue nada, solo seguí la transmisión del collar. Además, esta chica lo salvó.

La chica estaba avergonzada. Wanya se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-¡Muchas gracias! Él siempre se pierde y…

Wanya la soltó y ella se acercó a mí, me susurró algo al oido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué si hay alguien dentro?

-¡No! ¡No hay nadie!-chilló Wanya.

Empecé a reir. La chica se sentó, la servimos un té de la Tierra.

-Esta bueno…-dijo ella.

-Qué bien oir eso. Ese té es de la Tierra.

-¿¡De la Tierra!-dijo ella sobresaltada-

-¡Sí! Nos quedamos atrapados allí y nos ayudaron. Nos tragimos algunas cosas.

-…¿Dónde estoy?

-¿En mi casa?-le respondí a la chica.

-¡No…No es eso a lo que me refiero! Escucho cosas como "La Tierra" y "terrestres"-. La chica me miró preocupada-¿¡Esto en un mundo diferente! ¡¿Esta no es la Tierra?

La chica parece ser de la Tierra. Supongo que creería que estaba en un parque de atracciones o algo así.

-Esta no es la Tierra…Es el planeta Otto-. Le dije. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿El planeta foca?

-…Ese seguro que es otro planeta.

La chica se sentó otra vez, me senté enfrente de ella.

-Entonces, dices que… ¿Aquí no es donde yo vivo?

-…Sí. Como verás…La Tierra está muy lejos de nosotros…Es un planeta muy distante.

-Cuando abrí mis ojos…De repente estaba en otro lugar-. Explicó ella.-En ese momento…Había una gran oscuridad…

Caí en la cuenta, a esta chica le ha pasado lo mismo que nos pasó a Wanya y a mí.

-Eso fue porque ahí había un enlace entre el tiempo y el espacio-. Le expliqué yo.-Fuiste tragada por un "Agujero Negro".

-…¿Podré… volver a casa?-preguntó ella.

-Wanya…

-Sí, ahora estoy mirandolo…

"_Este es el Canal de Seguridad Universal del Planeta Otto. En respuesta a la pregunta sobre el Agujero Negro… Lamento informarles que el Agujero Negro de La Tierra se desvió y no volverá hacia más adelante. Es posible regresar usando una nave de alto poder, sin embargo, hay muchos peligros en el área, entonces una nave sería poco práctico. Si deseeas ser una residente permanente del Planeta Otto el Canal de Seguridad Universal hará los arreglos necesarios."_

La chica comenzó a llorar.

-No puede ser…-dijo. Y me miró con una cara adorable, irresistible.

-Huh…-musité.

-No podré comer el flan que dejé en la nevera…Ni podré terminar el juego…¡Oh! Puedo evitar el examen de Matemáticas…Pero entonces…¡No podré ver a Naritaka, mi Idol favorita!

-E-eso es muy malo…-la dije mientras caía una gotita de sudor por mi cabeza al estilo anime.

-Pero…Mi papá y mi mamá…Pobablemente estén corriendo para buscarme…

Se quedó en silencio. Me quedé mirandola. Quiero hacer algo por ella, pero no puedo… Me siento impotente. Miré mi reloj.

-¡AH!-chillé-. ¡Oh no! ¡Ya es la hora! ¡Hoy es el último día de escuela!

-Eh, ah…¡Llévame tambien!-dijo ella.-Me pongo ansiosa…cuando estoy sola…

Sonreí.

-Entiendo, entonces…-la abracé fuerte contra mí otra vez. Se volvió a sonrojar.-¡Vamos juntos! ¡Adiós Wanya!

Y salimos de la casa volando.

* * *

¡Holaa! Jeje bueno, me cansé un poco de Vocaloid, iba a hacer el fic de Shugo Chara!, pero pensé en que quería leer un fic de Daa! Daa! Daa! . Pero mi sorpresa fue el llegar y ver que no había ninguno en español! O.O Y dije: Nu, nu, esto no se puede permitir. ¡Ahora mismo hago yo uno! Y lo he escrito del Shin. Esque en verdad yo amo a Ruu Es igual que el manga, pero desde el punto de vista de Ruu.

Espero que os haya gustado y es la primera ver que escribo tanto! è3é si alguien lee esto, porfavor dejen reviews ^^

¡Bye~!


	2. ¿Perdón?

¿Perdón?

No, lo siento, no es un capitulo.

Supongo que un simple perdón no lo arregla todo, ni por asomo. Bueno, ya aparecí, y me cambié el nombre, si, ya no es x-kisakichan-x, ahora es kisakiasuka. En verdad, en todo este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, y siento haber dejado todo esto de lado. De ahora en adelante prometo llevar las historias al día y seguir como antes, de verdad. Ahora estoy de examenes, pero termino en nada, solo vengo a decir que no las dejaré de lado, lo juro.

Este mensaje de "aviso" en el que revivo, es el mismo para _La historia del mal, Maid Star _ y _Un viaje a tu lado. _

El orden en el que iré subiendo los capitulos supongo que variará según la inspiración, y tambien tengo pensado otros fics, como por ejemplo uno de _Sword Art Online _y uno de _Magi_, también quiero hacer uno de _Anohana _y uno de _Shugo Chara, _además de un one-shot de_ Kaichou wa Maid-sama _(aunque seguramente alguno de los anteriores sea también one-shot). Y de momento no tengo nada más pensado.

En esta semana (de domingo a domingo lol) quiero actualizar por lo menos la de _Un viaje a tu lado _y la de _Maid Star_. El segundo capitulo de _La historia del mal_ ya lo tengo a medias, a sí que no me preocupa mucho.

Espero leernos pronto, bye's~

xxx


End file.
